Pokemon Mary Sue Example
by Pichufan1
Summary: I haven't seen enough examples of Pokemon Mary Sues. So I made my own! Spread the word. And, I'll even see if your OC is a non sue or a sue. Review please, and tell me what you think about Mary Sues and the story!
1. Chapter 1

** _Author's Note:_**_ This is suppose to be an example of a Pokemon Mary Sue. I do enjoy making fun of those, and there isn't enough examples. You are free to use this for forums on , and other sites. Just as long as you don't take credit, it's OK. And yes, this will be similar to my non-Mary-Sue OC, Sophie. It just shows how much good OC's and Mary Sues differ._

Aurora woke up, to the shining light from the window in front of her. The sea-blue curtains on her window made the room light-blue.

Her curly blonde hair with blue tips shone sparkly in the light.

Her breasts poked out, and her silky, white night gown didn't fit her 13-year-old body.

She got up, made her big bed. She tripped on the way. She was always clumsy.

Aurora looked at her beautiful deep, turquoise blue eyes in the mirror. Her scar was right below her right eye. She combed her curly hair, changed into her amazingly pretty school uniform, and went downstairs.

Her mother was downstairs, making breakfast for her father.

Aurora picked up her stylish black bag, and headed out for the last day of school. "Good bye mom, bye dad!" She called, as she left for the Jubilife streets.

Today was her big day. Her long rival, Raven, had challenged her to a Pokemon battle after school.

Aurora's pokemon was a silver Eevee, the cutest thing she has _ever_ seen. She had taught it a lot of TM's, like Dig, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, and she even tutored it Swift.

Her opponent had a normal, non shiny Smoochum.

Aurora's last day went _fantastic_!

Her first class, Breeding, was awesome. It was the last day, so they had a little petting zoo. All the Pokemon wanted to be petted by her. That made Raven _so_ jealous! But she couldn't help it.

In math class, her exam came out as an A+! Raven got the same.

In Advanced Training, she beat one of Raven's best friends. She had a _lot_ of mercy on the 14-year-old. All say, her eyes were bright blue, which meant she was really happy.

There were son many happy things, Aurora couldn't keep count!

At recess, the cutest boy from her school asked her out. She had to decline, because she was going on her Pokemon Journey today.

Aurora's eyes were orange, which meant she was confident. She had been at the basketball court before Raven. She finally showed up.

"I am so going to beat you today!" Raven said, flipping her straight, oily black hair.

_Ha. She's trying to be cute. How na__ï__ve. I feel sorry for her though._

Aurora shrugged. "I guess. I haven't practiced much. Barely at all!"

Raven took out her first Pokemon. "Go, Smoochum!"

The Pokemon landed on the field. It was cute, but not as cute as Luna.  
(Luna was Eevee.)

"Go, Luna!" The ball capsule exploded, and revealed a silver Eevee, surrounded by sparkles.

"Smoochum, Shadow Ball!" Raven commanded. Smoochum shot out a ball of purple, but it went through the Eevee. "What?"

"Luna here is a normal type." Aurora smiled. "Ghost Type moves don't effect her. Luna, Shadow Ball!" The ball of dark, purple light swooshed at Smoochum.

The Smoochum was knocked back.

Raven's eyes were full of anger. "Smoochum..Use Powder Snow!"

Smoochum got up from the incredible attack. She used Powder Snow.

Luna took barely any damage!

"OK, Luna, use Hidden Power!"

Luna glowed of light, bright blue and shiny silver. Then, a wave of light hit the Smoochum and dazzled the crowd!

The Smoochum fell, and didn't get back and. Raven feel to her knees.

Aurora offered a hand o Raven. Raven slapped her hand away. "I don't need your help. Return, Smoochum. Let's go!" And then, Raven stomped off.

Aurora camped out with Luna.

They watched the twinkling stars as they ate Aurora's five-star meal. Aurora had gotten perfect grades in Cooking 101, and even invented tons of recipes.

"Do you like the Berry Scampi?" Aurora asked. Luna nodded. Aurora even gave some to all the other wild Pokemon.

Aurora laid back on her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Luna.

_And that would be a perfect example of a Pokemon Mary Sue. Please, spread the word! If you need my opinion on any OC or Pokemon OC, review please. Thanks!_

_ P.S. If there are any mistakes, who cares? That's the Sue's fault. She so clumsy._


	2. Chapter 2

~Traits of a Pokemon Mary Sue

There are _many_ traits of a Mary Sue in Pokemon. Here are some examples! But, this does not _mean_ your OC is a Mary Sue. If you'd like, I will try to see and check your OC of Mary-Sueness. This is expressed in my opinions, so don't flame me! I do accept ideas, though.

~Appearance~

There's a lot of traits in appearance.

For example. Let's start with the head area.

Usually, the eyes will have a rare color (without contacts) or color changing eyes.

With contacts, that shows a _flaw_ with the eye-sight. But, don't make the character all depressed and sad and bragging about it. If you want to make your OC have red or purple or any unusual colored eyes, try contacts. It might seem a bit Mary-Sueish to some people, though.

I wouldn't recommend someone with multi-colored eyes. _Especially_ when they change due to mood!

Next, we'll move to the features. It's all right to have normal features, but make sure they are not 'perfect'. But, if you add in a big flaw, make sure your character isn't depressed about not being beautiful and perfect. That throws _everything_ off, just look at Bella Swan.

Next, the hair. It is also all right to have normal hair. Average, just all right, but not perfect.

When you describe you character, don't go overboard, but don't give not enough. It's okay to use chocolate brown, or sunny yellow when describing your character, but make sure to add in some flaw. Like, oily hair, or a dry scalp with dandruff, examples like that. You don't have to, just don't make it sound Sue-ish. (Also, if they are blind/ deaf, don't make them able to use telepathy or can hear themselves sing.)

***I will have a section on avoiding Mary Sue descriptions and dialogue, after the appearances and personality, etc.**

Here, we have some example sentences. Looks at them closely.

Example A: Her hair was a light, chocolate brown when it hit the sun. But that didn't match her dark, blue eyes.

Example B: Amy's hair was a beautiful, wavy, chocolate brown. Her eyes were gorgeous, like a sapphire in the night.

Example C: Her hair was a light brown, and she had eyes that were a pretty blue and gray color.

Example D:Amy's hair was amazingly perfect. The color was a light chocolate brown, like a delicious candy. Her eyes were a deep and mysterious sapphire blue.

Example A is a good, neutral sentence. It gives a good description, without making Amy seem Sue-ish. Also, she has a flaw.

Example B is at a bored-line. It is descriptive, but a little too descriptive.

Example C is a perfect sentence. It is not Mary Sue-ish, Amy isn't too beautiful.

Example D is a perfect sentence...FOR A SUE! It had the words 'amazingly' and 'perfect'. It compared with good description, but the sentence was way to descriptive and Sue-ish.

See how they all differ?

~Body~

This is going to be short.

Give the body some flaws, or just be normal. But normal people do have flaws, right? Also, don't make your trainer a Gjinka or dress like a pokemon. Make sure the torso area isn't 'too big'.

When creating the clothes, make sure they're Pokemon appropriate. No slutty looking clothes, but not any 'OMG KAWAII!' either.

~Personality/ History/ Plot/ Name~

*Try not to make them the 24/7 hero or damsel in distress. Make them normal, maybe save a person or two, but not everyone.

*Don't let them win every battle, especially their first.

*Don't make them stop the rein of and Evil corporation. Leave that to the Canon characters!

*Make them normal, average, sassy, mean, happy, etc. Don't make them be the 'most confident' or 'rough around the edges.' That just sets the alert off!

*Don't make her a Drama Queen or Poke-Prom.

*Don't let them have an amazing voice, unless their lives revolve around music.

*Don't give them a 'dramatic' past. Let them have normal lives. When I mean dramatic, I mean life-threatening. Not like small, childhood accidents or drama.

*Don't let the whole story be about them, but others too.

*Don't give the character every advantage.

*Don't make them fall in love with a main or canon character!

*Don't let them win ever battle or badge.

*When choosing the name, choose wisely.

Good Name Example(Full Name): Amy Jay Len

Mary Sue Example(Full): Julia Kendall 'Phantom' Lisa Reed (Or goes by Julia)

See how longer the name is? See how the ' sign used? You want more examples? OK!

Name: Victoria Rose (Sue Name)

Name: Sam Roberts (Almost Sue name, but it's okay)

~Avoiding Mary Sue-ish Pokemon~

*Don't give them legendaries.

*Don't let their first Pokemon be a SHINY.

*Don't give them more than 1 shiny, or even better, none at all!

*Don't let them carry more than 6 Pokemon.

~Avoiding Dialogue~

Question: My, your so pretty!

Mary Sue answer: Oh my, thank you so much! I don't really think my features are so greatly amazing...

Mary Sue answer 2: Thanks~ 3 I know I'm prettier than some..They might never match me! But, it is not my fault I am so beautiful!

Good answer:Hey, thanks. Your beautiful, yourself. I wish I had brown eyes!

Scenario: Some one asks your OC out in the story. But, the OC does not like him.

Mary Sue answer: I...I am..I'm sorry! I do not love you...I appreciate your handsome offer, but I'm in love with someone else. It would be betraying my love...

Good Answer: Um...No thanks. I'm not into love yet. I appreciate the offer, though.

Question: Why are your eyes multi-colored?

Mary Sue answer: Oh...I was sadly born with a disease that allows mt eyes to change color due to my mood. My mother was injured by an evil grunt in an epic battle, and it somehow made me like this.

Good Answer: Oh! Those are my contacts. I have bad eyes, so I got these. You can buy them pretty cheep...The reason why they change colors is the direction of the light. Most contacts do that.

As you can see, these are some examples for a Mary Sue. If your OC has some of these, it's all right, as long as they aren't perfect and sue-ish. Remember, clumsiness DOESN'T count!

This is one of the few examples.

EDIT*

Here are some more traits.

*Ability to master things easy

*Psychic powers

*Extremely beautiful

*No actual flaws (For example, clumsiness, too beautiful)

*Obvious self-insert OC

The Types of Sues~

*Canon Sue- This sue is somewhat common. She befriends, and the canon and the sue 'fall in love', sometimes at first sight.

*Clone Sue- This sue isn't so common. This sue is almost an exact replica of a canon or another OC, but the gender is switched or also the clothes are changed.

*Furry/Gjinka Sue- This sue has Neko, Furry, or Gjinka features. She isn't common.

*Helpful Sue- This sue is common. Usually is the popular, loved, savior of the day. Helps the canons and other OC's too.

*Anti-Sues- This sue is common. The Suethor tries ti make the OC the complete _opposite_ of a Mary Sue. Usually makes them 'too beautiful' or 'too ugly'. But, still, everyone loves her, besides the ones in the story.

*Depressed Sue- Somewhat common sue. This sue is filled with angst, and is sad from her _tragic past_.

*Villain Sue- This sue is almost somewhat common. The sue is the girlfriend of a villain, a boss, grunt, or admin of an organization, or is part of it.


End file.
